Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast
A video series created by AnimeAngelGirl15 using scenes from Yu-Gi-Oh! and audio from Beauty and the Beast. The Cast Kisara as Belle Kaiba as The Beast Marik as Gaston Atem as Lumière Ishizu as Mrs. Pots Mahad as Cogsworth Mokuba as Chip Yugi as LeFou Mana as the Enchantress Pegasus as Maurice Tea as the Feather Duster Mai as the Wardrobe Parts 1-10 There are ten parts (not including Intro and Cast) to this series with only the songs inserted in. PART ONE: Prologue shows how Seto became cursed. He was a spoiled prince who knew of no kindness when a beggar girl named Mana came to his palace doors asking for shelter from the scorching sun. Seto rejected her cruelly but Mana pressed on, telling him to look beyond appearances. Again, he ignored her and that's when Mana transformed into her true self, the Dark Magician Girl. Spoiled Seto tried repent for his words but the Dark Magician Girl didn't believe him and transformed him into the hideous person that he is on the inside, Kaiba. Along with him being cursed, so were all the servants of the castle and the spell could only be broken if he finds true love before his 21st birthday. PART TWO: Belle is Kisara going around the village, wondering what the world beyond is like and how anything would be more thrilling than living in her village. Everyone watches her because not only is she the prettiest girl there but also the weirdest. And of course, Marik decides that since he's the most popular/handsome/greatest guy in the village and she's the prettiest, it's meant to be while his right-hand man Yugi tries to warn him that she's weird. PART THREE: Belle (reprise) takes place after Marik tried and failed to get Kisara to marry him. Being offended by his offer, she runs off into the nearest field and sits there wishing there was a way to get out of her dull life and if someone out there could understand her. PART FOUR: Gaston is Marik, Yugi and every other person in the village hanging out at the local bar. Yugi tries to cheer Marik up since he feels like he's lost his manhood since Kisara rejected him, the greatest guy in the whole village. Somehow Yugi gets the whole bar in to remind Marik everything great about him which boosts up his ego immensely and gets him to feel better. All of a sudden, Pegasus comes in raving about how Kisara has been taken away by a horrible monster and they all need to save her. No one believes him and they kick him out. Out of nowhere, Marik gets a brilliant beyond brilliant idea and shares it with Yugi, promising that he will marry Kisara using her father, Pegasus. PART FIVE: Be Our Guest is Kisara's first night at the castle. Naturally she's hungry and goes down to the kitchen where Atem, at Mahad's expense, brings her a spectacular meal with all different kinds of food even though Kaiba ordered them not to feed her. Ishizu joins in on the fun along with the othe servants in the hope that she will stay with them and be the girl that will break the spell. PART SIX: Something There is Kaiba and Kisara getting over their rocky start and actually starting to spend more time together. Kaiba is surprised that Kisara is able to be around him without being so utterly repulsed and Kisara is surprised as well. She has these new feelings and doesn't know what they are, but likes and enjoys the time she's spending there. Atem, Ishizu and Mahad watch in excitement because they can obviously see Kisara and Kaiba are falling for each other while Mokuba seems to a bit more naïve of what's going on. PART SEVEN: Human Again is the servants cleaning and fixing up the whole grand palace to get ready for Kaiba and Kisara's special dinner. They rejoice because every single last one of them knows that once the night is over, they'll be free from the spell. Mai talks about how she'll be beautiful again with long flowing hair while Atem and Mahad talk about their plans as well, though they seem to be ridiculing each other. Meanwhile, Kisara just finished reading Romeo&Juliet to Kaiba, who wants her to read it again. She tells him to but he can't because he hasn't read anything in forever, so she helps him. PART EIGHT: Beauty and the Beast is their date. Kaiba and Kisara enjoy dinner and dancing, getting closer to one another while Atem, Mahad and Ishizu cheer him on since they're getting very close together. At the end of their date, those three decide to give them some alone time so Kaiba can confess his love to Kisara. PART NINE: The Mob Song is after Kisara goes back home to take care of her father who is about to be taken away to the nuthouse. In order to prove his sanity, Kisara shows everyone that his spoutings are real as is Kaiba. The villagers become panicked and Marik sees this as a perfect opportunity to get rid of Kaiba since he can see that Kisara is in love with this monster. He rallies up the villagers to go and kill the monster, locking up Kisara and Pegasus so they can't stop him. Marik leads them to the castle while Mokuba uses a blimp to get Kisara and Pegasus out of the dungeon. Back at the palace, everyone is depressed since they're stuck in the spell and worst yet they see the invaders coming and prepare for battle. Ishizu tries to get Kaiba to order them what to do in their defense, but Kaiba no longer cares since he let the woman he love leave. PART TEN: Beauty and the Beast (reprise) is after Kaiba defeats Marik but is dying. Kisara tells him that everything will be alright, that he won't die but Kaiba knows he will and is just happy to see her before his death. Kisara cries over his lifeless body and admits her love for him as the the rose bursts and disappears. Atem, Ishizu and Mahad are mourning their master's death and that the spell won't be broken. Just then, Dark Magician Girl appears and waves her wand towards Kaiba. They all watch in amazement as Kaiba transforms back into his normal form, Seto. As Kisara realizes that it really is him, all the other servants transform back into their normal forms as well. Later, Seto and Kisara enjoy their marriage while Atem and Mahad argue about whose idea it was that she would break the spell. Mokuba watches and asks if they'll live happily ever after and Isis (formerly Ishizu) answers that they will as Seto and Kisara keep on dancing. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast